A Little Piece of Heaven
by carryonmy-waywardson
Summary: Castiel has loved Lucifer long before he fell, and hasn't seen him much since then. The two Angels reconnect and rekindle old flames.


**Pairing:** Castiel/Lucifer.  
><strong>Description:<strong> Castiel and Lucifer are brought back together, and they realize how long they've been away from one another.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> um, sex.

* * *

><p>"<em>You<em> were the one that fell, Lucifer!" Castiel's voice rose higher as he walked away from the couch Lucifer was sitting on, his eyes downcast to his vessel's hands. Emotions poured through Castiel's Grace and he wanted to let all of his feelings go; release them onto the world, instead of keeping them inside. But, that's what he had always done. When Lucifer was cast from Heaven, he took a part of Castiel with him, that the Angel would never get back. A piece that was crucial to both himself and Lucifer; the part that bound them together, and Castiel had gone without it for almost two millennia. And for all that time, Castiel kept his feelings buried deep within the Light; so far down into his Grace, that he could never pull them out, not even if he wanted to.

"What do you want, Castiel?" Lucifer looked up at the Angel in front of him; feeling a small amount of Castiel's Grace sweep through his own. Pain, anger, sadness, and confusion washed over him like rain and he closed his eyes again, sighing. "I apologize for leaving you," he mumbled as he scrambled to his feet and walked toward Castiel slowly, hands outstretched, "but don't you ever think that I was in my own personal Hell - no pun intended - without you?"

Lucifer's hands slipped to Castiel's shoulders and he wheeled the Angel around; their eyes locking the moment they were facing. Blue met blue and Castiel felt Lucifer's touch glide down his arms, before his hands were enclosing around the Angel's own. The touch was cold, which did not surprise Castiel a bit, and he closed his eyes, turning his head away from the devil standing in front of him.

"Leaving you was _the_ hardest thing I have ever had to endure, Castiel," Lucifer's voice was soft as he brought Castiel's hands to his chest, right above where his vessel's heart lay silent and still, "but God would have found out about us, found out that we loved one another, and he would have cast us both out… As hard as it was to live without you, I couldn't allow our Father to banish you from Heaven." Sighing deeply, Lucifer took both of Castiel's hands in one of his own as he moved the other to the Angel's side.

"You left me, for the better part of_ two thousand_ years, Lucifer," Castiel swallowed hard and blinked at the feeling of tears in his eyes. "You abandoned me, all because you thought you were _too_good for Heaven, for me.." Licking his bottom lip, Castiel turned his head and opened his eyes, looking Lucifer straight in the eye.

"I_ never _thought I was too good for you, Cas.." Lucifer lifted his hand away from Castiel's side and cupped his jaw gently. "If anything, I felt as though you were way too good for me, and that I didn't deserve your love, or your affection." Looking down, Lucifer swallowed hard and closed his eyes, breathing deeply; feeling his vessel's chest rise and fall, his fingers sliding along the back of Castiel's hand.

"I'll never be good enough for you. I'm… I'm the creator of Hell, and you're an Angel; a fucking Angel, Castiel…" Lucifer turned back to Castiel, watching his expression soften as he leaned forward, wrenching his hands away from Lucifer's. Before the devil knew it, Castiel's arms were around his neck; fingers locked in his golden hair, face inches away from his own.

"And you were once our Father's favorite; _my_ favorite and _my_ Morning Star, Lucifer. You were the most beautiful Angel in all of Heaven, and no one - Angel, Human or Demon - can compare to your beauty, whether you're in Hell, or Heaven." Castiel ran a hand down the back of Lucifer's neck slowly, their gaze never breaking. "I have loved you for two thousand years, and that love has not changed."

Lucifer felt warm skin against the side of his neck and he titled his head; his eyes never leaving Castiel's until he leaned forward, pressing their lips together. A noise left Castiel's throat at the feel of Lucifer's lips against his own, and he closed his eyes, kissing the devil back slowly. While they stood still, kissing one another slowly, Lucifer wrapped his arms around Castiel's smaller frame and held him close; his tongue darting out to lap at the Angel's bottom lip.

"Castiel," Lucifer growled as he pulled away, his hands resting on the small of Castiel's back, holding their bodies together as tightly as possible. The first kiss, in almost two thousand years, felt like the first they ever shared, and it felt as though their separation never happened. "I love you, Castiel, and I always have," the devil murmured before leaning in, catching Castiel's lips once more and kissing him passionately.

Their kiss was full of passion and heat, love and lust, and Castiel pressed himself against Lucifer, moaning deeply into the kiss. As their tongues danced together, Castiel could feel Lucifer's Grace meld with his own, and he was overwhelmed by the love the devil held for him. That love, that had burned for close to two thousand years, repaired their broken bond almost instantly, and Castiel felt love course through his Light and his being.

Lucifer pulled away only for a second as he gripped the back of Castiel's upper thighs and hoisted him into the air; feeling the Angel's legs wrap around his vessel. Moving his hands up, Lucifer gripped Castiel's ass to support him, before their lips were locked together once more. As they moved back toward the couch, Castiel's fingers tangled in Lucifer's hair and he tugged gently, earning a low growl from the devil's throat.

"I've missed you," Castiel mumbled as he pulled away and dropped his head, pressing his lips against Lucifer's neck, placing small kisses along his skin. Growling, Lucifer closed his eyes and turned around to lay Castiel on his back, pinning him against the cushions. All the while, the Angel never pulled away from Lucifer's neck. Instead, he lapped his tongue against the slight stubble that lay on Lucifer's jaw, feeling the devil's hips grind into his own.

"Show me how much you love me, Castiel." Lucifer gripped Castiel's hips tightly as he rutted against the Angel; their covered cocks roughly rubbing against one another as Castiel bit down on Lucifer's jaw. Swallowing hard, Lucifer groaned loudly and pulled away, sitting between Castiel's thighs as he reached down to unbutton his shirt slowly.

Biting his bottom lip, Castiel snaked a hand between their bodies; his long fingers pressing against Lucifer's cock, stroking the length through the denim that kept Castiel from it. A low moan escaped Lucifer's chest as he moved his fingers up, tugging on Castiel's tie before undoing it slowly. Castiel breathed in deeply as he pressed his hand against Lucifer, listening to each breath and moan the devil made, each of them going straight to his own cock.

Growling again, Lucifer lifted a hand and snapped his fingers, making Castiel's trench coat, tie, and dress shirt disappear. With a smile on his face, he leaned down and took one of the Angel's nipples between his teeth, tugging on it gently. A shudder passed through Castiel as he arched his back, allowing his head to fall back against the arm of the couch. Lucifer smirked as he lapped his tongue at Castiel's nipple before moving to the other, taking it between his teeth and sucking it gently.

Castiel began mumbling in Enochian and Lucifer chuckled softly, trailing kisses down the middle of Castiel's stomach slowly. The Angel slipped one hand to Lucifer's head as he moved down, his lips getting closer to Castiel's slacks. Dropping his head down, Lucifer mouthed Castiel's cock through his pants and listened to him curse in three different languages.

Lucifer pulled back and settled on his heels, his hands running down Castiel's smooth skin slowly. His fingers moved down until the reached the button of Castiel's slacks, which Lucifer undid with ease, before moving to the zipper. Swallowing hard, Castiel dropped his hand to Lucifer's over-shirt, pushing it back and gripping his side gently, his thumb gliding over the soft cotton that separated their skin.

Somehow, between the layer that kept their skin apart, Lucifer felt heat radiating throughout his body; starting in his side and moving to his spine, sending shivers down it. Castiel smiled as he lay underneath Lucifer, feeling his vessel shudder, before sitting up and pushing Lucifer's shirt back and off his shoulders. The thin fabric slid down Lucifer's arms and he shivered more while unzipping Castiel's slacks. Once the zipper was down, the devil moved his fingers through the Angel's belt loops and gave them a tug, sending the dark material down his thighs slowly.

Lucifer pulled his hands away long enough to allow his shirt to be pulled off, and watched as Castiel dropped it to the floor, a smile on his face. The devil smiled and moved his hands back to Castiel's slacks, tugging them down further as he maneuvered himself down to the opposite end of the couch. As Lucifer pulled his pants off, Castiel watched him carefully; chewing on his bottom lip as he was stripped to just his boxers.

Tossing Castiel's shoes to the floor, Lucifer pulled his slacks off completely and let them drop in front of the couch. Once Castiel's pants were on the floor, Lucifer pushed his legs apart; pulling one up onto the back of the couch, while the other fell over the edge of the cushions. Smirking, Lucifer leaned in and kissed along Castiel's inner thigh, feeling the Angel shudder gently and suck in a deep breath. The devil closed his eyes and kissed until he reached Castiel's boxers, sliding his hands up the Angel's legs slowly until his fingertips reached the waistband of his underwear.

"Luci—" was all Castiel could breath out before his boxers were sliding down, and Lucifer's lips were wrapping around his cock. The feeling of Lucifer's wet, incredibly warm mouth around the sensitive skin of his cock was better than the Angel remembered, and he pushed his hips up. Breathing deeply, Lucifer relaxed his throat to allow Castiel's cock to slip further into his mouth, while pulling his boxers down past his knees.

Chuckling, Lucifer slipped a hand up Castiel's thigh and to his balls; cupping them gently before kneading them while his tongue flicked at the Angel's cock. Castiel's head was swimming as he arched his back, sliding one hand down to Lucifer's hair, giving it a rough tug. A small growl escaped Lucifer's throat, vibrating Castiel's cock, as he deep-throated it, listening to the Angel moan and feeling him writhe underneath his own vessel.

Lucifer pulled away from Castiel and stood beside the couch, his hands automatically going to the hem of his shirt. Without wasting time, the devil pulled the soft cotton up his stomach and chest, before pulling it over his head and tossing it onto the floor. Castiel lay back on the couch, his cock laying against his stomach, and his bottom lip between his teeth.

Chuckling, Lucifer moved to his jeans, undoing them as quickly as possible before pulling them down, along with his boxers, before kicking them aside. His shoes joined the pile of their clothing before Lucifer moved back to the couch, settling between Castiel's thighs. He leaned down and kissed the Angel softly as he gripped his hip, moving his hips slowly; moaning as his cock slid against Castiel's. The feeling rocked both of their bodies, and Lucifer placed his free hand on the arm of the couch beside Castiel's head, holding himself up as they kissed.

"Want you," Castiel mumbled before Lucifer kissed him again, whispering when their lips pulled apart, "inside of me, Lucifer." Once the words were out, Lucifer breathed deeply through his nose and fell back against the couch, his hand immediately going to his lips. He sucked two fingers into his mouth and slicked them before pulling the digits out and moving them to Castiel's opening. Looking at Castiel, Lucifer smiled before pushing his fingers in, listening to the Angel suck in a deep breath.

When his fingers were in until the last knuckle, Lucifer began separating them slowly, while pulling them out at the same time. Once his fingers were almost out, Lucifer would push them back in and scissor the digits even further until Castiel was moaning and pushing his hips against them. Smiling, Lucifer pulled them out and brought his hand to his mouth, spitting liberally on his palm before rubbing the saliva onto his cock.

"Come here," Lucifer whispered, patting the inside of his thigh gently, watching as Castiel sat up, and swung his leg over the devil's lap. Once Castiel was sitting on his thighs, Lucifer snapped his fingers and the couch turned into a bed. He was leaning back against the headboard, one hand wrapped around Castiel's hip, while the other moved to the base of his cock. "Ride me, Cas," he whispered, watching the Angel nod and lift himself, before settling down on Lucifer's cock.

The feeling was more intense than Lucifer had remembered; Castiel was tight, and _warm_, which made the head of his cock throb within the Angel's muscles. Closing his eyes, Castiel gripped the headboard behind Lucifer and gripped it tightly, sliding himself down onto the devil's cock. Inch by inch, Lucifer was burying himself within Castiel, feeling the tightness and heat intensify the further in he went. Finally, the Angel had taken all of Lucifer, and he sat still for a moment, panting and groaning before slowly rocking his hips.

The action made Lucifer tilt his head back. His eyes snapped shut and his mouth opened, a small gasp escaping his parted lips. Chewing on his bottom lip, Castiel moved his hands from the headboard to Lucifer's legs, leaning back slightly as he continued moving his hips. Everything Lucifer felt in that moment caused memories to flood back; the first time he and Castiel had kissed, the very first time they made love, and the way Castiel had looked afterward. All of those past thoughts caused his Grace to swell and the love he had first felt for Castiel washed over him.

"Lucifer.." Castiel whimpered as he tucked his legs underneath Lucifer's and began bouncing slightly, moaning as the devil gripped his hip tightly. The other hand was wound into the bed sheets now, fingers clawing at the fabric as he felt Castiel ride him slowly; the angel's muscles clenching around his cock. Swallowing hard, Lucifer pulled his head forward and opened his eyes, watching as Castiel bounced up and down on his cock; his chest, neck, and face slightly flushed.

In that moment, Castiel was the most beautiful being Lucifer had ever lay his eyes on, and he realized that he had always compared others to the Angel. Love poured over both Angels as Lucifer sat up, wrapping his arm around Castiel's torso, holding him in place as he thrust up, panting heavily. Castiel's eyes rolled back, and he gripped Lucifer's legs tightly, his nails digging into the tan flesh as he felt the devil thrust in and out of him.

A loud moan left Lucifer's throat as he slammed his hips up against Castiel's, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room, along with moans and panting from both Angels. The room grew warmer, and Lucifer could feel sweat trickle down his neck. Licking his lips, Lucifer thrust harder into Castiel; listening to the Angel moan, and feeling his own body shudder and tingle, warning him that his orgasm was approaching.

"Come with me, Cas," Lucifer mumbled as he placed a kiss to the base of Castiel's throat, moving his free hand to the Angel's cock. Once the devil wrapped his fingers around his cock, Castiel's body shuddered and he moaned loudly, his back arching more than before. Growling, Lucifer kept slipping his cock into Castiel's ass; their moans mixing together each time the devil hit Castiel's prostate.

"Lucifer…" Castiel moaned out as he wrapped his arms around Lucifer's shoulders and dug his nails into his skin. His orgasm was close, and he could feel it with each stroke of Lucifer's hand up his cock, and every thrust of his hips. Panting heavily, Castiel hunched forward, his lips right at Lucifer's ear as he cried out, shooting his hot come all over the devil.

That was all it took for Lucifer; he groaned loudly as he thrust his hips up once more, before holding Castiel down, his orgasm hitting him. The two Angels panted, and stayed in that spot until their breathing returned to normal and their orgasms subsided. When Lucifer could breathe, he lifted Castiel off of his cock and lay him on the bed. With the snap of his fingers, the devil cleaned both himself and Castiel up, before laying next to the Angel.

"I love you," Castiel breathed, wrapping an arm around Lucifer's body, his fingers trailing up and down his spine slowly. A shudder passed through Lucifer and he closed his eyes, resting his head against the crook of Castiel's neck, whispering, "and I love you, Castiel."

Breathing deeply, Castiel settled down against Lucifer and closed his eyes, his hand still moving along the devil's back slowly. So what if it had taken almost two millennia for Lucifer to come back to him? It didn't matter to Castiel how long it had taken, but that Lucifer was there; wrapped tightly in his arms. It was almost as if the past hadn't happened, and like they were back Home; laying together in secret, and stealing kisses whenever possible. Now they were free to love one another, and Castiel didn't care if his Father smote him or not; the love he felt toward Lucifer was _almost_ greater than that he felt toward God.


End file.
